


Our life Afterwards

by loveyouJas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I love team 7, I promise its a happy ending, Naruto and Kakashi are there for her, Sakura and her life back home, Sasuke and his travels, Team 7 Feels, but not too much, its sweet really, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's return after the war in so many words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote and published on fanfiction a while ago. Meaning that this was written before the Boruto movie and all that stuff. Either way enjoy :)

_ Home _

Sasuke had been home for a while now, and God he couldn’t have been happier. He had been gone forever it seemed like. So to be able to be at home with his team again, his  **_family_ ** , was the best feeling he had since his parents were alive.

_ Happiness _

Happiness was a prominent thing in the Uchiha’s life now. Being around Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura, always brought him happiness. According to Naruto, he had never smiled that much in his life.

_ Leaving _

Although Sasuke was happy at home, he felt it was time to leave again. He had many things he had to figure about himself and the world and leaving felt like the right thing to do. However he knew it would cause a certain someone more sorrow than they needed.

_ Melancholy _

As soon as Sasuke news of him leaving left his mouth, Sakura automatically felt sad. The fact that Sasuke hadn’t even been back that long and for him to leave again, broke her heart.

_ Affection _

The day for him to leave had arrived and Sakura bit back her tears. She waited for him and Kakashi to finish talking before she addressed him, asking could she come along. At the back of her mind she knew he would say no, but she didn’t expect the affection from him. She had no idea what his forehead poke meant, but she did know Sasuke. And she knew everything he did had a meaning to it.

_ Letters _

Time had gone by and Sakura was getting more and more worried as the days went by. Until a messenger hawk dropped off a letter at her office. As soon as she read it, her eyes lit up and her heart exploded. She would have never thought that Sasuke would write her about his travels.

_ Frequency _

Sasuke letters had become more and more frequent to where Sakura knew she would get one every month. So when a few months had gone by and she didn’t hear a thing, her heart shattered.

_ Time _

It had been a year that Sasuke would send her letters and another year since he stopped. She had no idea of why he didn’t send anymore, but she did know it kept her awake almost every day of her life.

_ Hardship _

Sasuke was going through a really hard time in his journey. He was getting rejected by more and more people as the days had gone by and it frustrated him. It was then that he realized that he should write a letter to her. But decided against it.

_ Sorrow _

Sakura had so much sorrow in her heart now that she was suffocating. When he had left the first time, it hadn’t felt this bad.

_ Surprise _

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had no idea why he was staring at his village from afar, but he was. He didn’t even know how he had gotten here, he just did. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to come home

_ Crying _

Kakashi had no idea that Sakura could cry for as long as she did. And he didn’t even know that Naruto would drop a few tears. But all the same he was glad to see his team reunited once again. And this time for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after he returned from his journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this story :) Also this was written when Naruto ended. Like before Gaiden and all the books that were released, etc.

_Unexpected_

  
After Sasuke had been home for a while from his journey, he asked Naruto for some advice one day at the ramen stand.   
"How," his face flushed and he looked away," How should I ask Sakura out?"

  
_Laughter_

  
Naruto Immediately laughed at him and patted him on the back, saying it was about time. He then told his story of how he asked out Hinata

  
_Courage_

  
Sasuke had to admit, he hadn't been this nervous in years. But he sucked it up and knocked on her door. She smiled brightly as she opened it, secretly wondering what brought him here on a Thursday morning, inviting him in.

  
_Screaming_

  
"SASUKE UCHIHA IS TAKING YOU ON A DATE FOREHEAD!?"

"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID PIG!!!"

  
_Kiss_

  
Sakura had to admit, she had always wondered how good of a kisser Sasuke was. And was pleasantly surprised to see how gentle he was despite his nervousness when he kissed her on their first date.

  
_Family_

  
They had been sitting in her office, Sakura doing paper work and Sasuke reading a book. "I hope your not busy this Friday night," she spoke, not having to look up for her to know to continue. " We're having dinner at my parents this weekend." And Sasuke's eyes immediately widened

  
_Scowl_

  
Sakura's father scowled at Sasuke the whole night. And it took everything in him not to scowl back

  
_Gentleman_

  
"Honestly honey, I think you should stop being so rude to Sasuke-kun. I mean he's marrying our daughter." She sipped on her tea before continuing, "and he's such a gentleman too! Whether you see it or not...that boy loves Sakura-chan so much."   
And that was exactly what Kizashi was afraid of

  
_Porn_

  
Kakashi felt that since Sasuke was getting married, he might as well have something to go by. And despite the fact that Sasuke had rudely declined his Icha Icha, he left in his room anyways

  
_Honor_

  
The pink haired girl was on the brink of tears when Sasuke had talked to her that day.   
"Of course I'll wear your mother's ring! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

  
_Bestman_

  
"I made you my best man in me and Hinata-chans wedding, so you're gonna make me yours too right!?"

  
_Stars_

  
The fact that she had married the man of her dreams earlier and was now dancing with him under the moonlight that night, made her glad she had never stopped wishing on stars.

  
_House_

 

Sakura enjoyed coming home to find all her papers and things organized that she messed up almost every morning going to work

  
_Sticky notes_

  
There were a pack of blue and pink sticky notes that they used to leave messages. And Sakura gave a sad smile when the blue sticky note read he was on a mission

  
_Ramen_

  
"Did Naruto seriously ask you if he could name your first born after Ramen!?"   
The girl in return laughed

  
_Anniversary_

  
It had been 2 years since they started dating and one year since they'd been married for a total of 3 years together

  
_Baby_

  
He had finally returned from his week long mission only to be hit with a wonderful surprise

  
_Tomatoes_

  
No matter how many times he told himself not too, he still got mad at Sakura for eating all his tomatoes

  
_Blame_

  
"WELL SASUKE-KUN IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THAT I CRAVE THEM SO BAD!"

  
_Arguing_

  
Sasuke and Sakura argued more and more as the nine months went on

 

_Wondering_

  
Sakura was wondering if childbirth hurt as much as everyone said it did. Unfortunately for her Hinata told her just how bad it was and that it took 16 hours of labor to get Bolt into this world

  
_Hormones_

  
"I SWEAR TO GOD UCHIHA IF YOU DON'T GET ME ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP LEAVING OUR DAUGHTER WITHOUT A FATHER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FOR HER!?"

  
_Apology_

  
She cried into his chest, getting his shirt soaked. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I'm not trying to be crazy I just am!" He ruffled her hair kissing her forehead

  
_Pain_

  
Sasuke hated seeing her in pain especially when he couldn't do anything to fix it. All he could do is let her squeeze the life out of his hand

  
_Uchiha_

  
She was the first Uchiha born in almost 2 decades; definitely a miracle to the world

  
_Names_

"Sarada."   
"Sarada?...Hmmm...Uchiha Sarada...I love it Sasuke-kun."

  
_Beautiful_

  
They both were so beautiful, lying there together. Despite the tiredness in her face she looked so content holding her sleeping daughter in her arms.

  
_Papa_

_  
_ After hearing her cry at 3 in the morning, he rolled out the bed to tend to her. Only to fall asleep in her room on a couch, his baby girl in his arms.

  
_Mama_   
Sakura came as Sasuke was waking up. She smiled at her daughter and husband, running her hand over her black hair.   
"She has black eyes and hair like her Papa."   
"But she looks like her Mama." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes...I'm always too lazy to fix them lol  
> and there's a second part to this, so dont feel as if its a cliff hanger (even though its probably not...)


End file.
